


Kevätyö

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nukkuva Lehto on kaunis, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riitaoja miettii elämäänsä, Secret Relationship, Soft!Lehto
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Tässä he nyt kuitenkin ovat, elävät puhdasta ilmaa keuhkoissa, pään päällä oman kodin katto Tampereen Messukylässä.





	Kevätyö

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/gifts).



> En saa tästä rahaa, kunhan kirjoittelen itseni ja muiden huviksi ymsymsyms.  
> Tän voi lukea sekä itsenäisenä tekstinä että jonkinsortin prologina Heikolle Valolle (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396550), jonka kanssa tämä sijoittuu samaan AU:un. Tekstiä ole betattu.

Riitaoja tietää, että Lehto näkee usein painajaisia. Riitaoja tietää myös, että aluksi Lehto häpesi sitä, häpesi miten oli kantanut sotamuistot mukanaan ensimmäiseen upouuteen kotiinsa, pilannut makuuhuoneen seinät öisillä huudoillaan ja mongerruksillaan ja todennäköisesti säikäyttänyt Riitaojan hereille harva se kerta. Niin monet yöt Riitaoja oli valvonut toisen vierellä, silitellyt hiuksia ja höpötellyt ummet ja lammet pitääkseen painajaiset loitolla. Lehdon rauhoittaminen oli aina työn takana ellei tiennyt mitä teki, sillä vaikka painajaiset olivat hirveitä, oli niiden syvyydestä vaikea kurottua takaisin todellisuuteen. Riitaoja pelkäsi, että Lehto ei suostunut aina heräämään omasta tahdostaan, aivan kuin hän olisi siten rankaissut itseään päässään rauhan aikana paukkuvasta ja humisevasta sotatantereesta.

Riitaoja tietää nyt, miten Lehdon saa rauhoittumaan. Se oli vaatinut monta virhettä ja unetonta yötä, niin paljon aikaa ja lukuisia epätoivoisia sanaharkkoja, mutta se oli kaikki ollut sen arvoista. Nytkin tuossa tuo tuhisee rauhallisena, pää Riitaojan vasenta solisluuta vasten ja käsi vatsan ympärillä, eikä Riitaoja voi estää hymyn nousemista huulilleen. Oli suorastaan ihme, että he olivat molemmat selvinneet hengissä sodista. Aivan liian moni hyvä mies oli kaatunut heidän ympäriltään, aivan liian nuorena ja puolivalmiina. He molemmat kokivat ajoittain jonkinasteisia tunnontuskia hengissä olemisesta, sillä millä tapaa pahaisen huutolaislapsen tai pelkurin elämä oli muka arvokkaampaa kuin perheenisien tai maanviljelijöiden.

Tässä he nyt kuitenkin ovat, elävät puhdasta ilmaa keuhkoissa, pään päällä oman kodin katto Tampereen Messukylässä. Kiitollisia onnentähdistään he siltikin ovat. Lehdon ollessa sotasairaalassa sodan loppuvaiheessa he kirjoittelivat useasti, yrittivät hahmotella abstraktia tulevaisuutta ja unohtaa, miten helposti sen kaiken pystyi menettämään.

_(Yhtenä asemasodan hiljaisena iltana Riitaoja oli lainannut Rahikaisen kirjoitusvälineitä ja laittanut koko elämänsä kahden kirjeen varaan: ensimmäiseen hän kirjoitti Lehdolle siistillä käsialallaan vain kaksi lyhyttä lausetta, ja toiseen hän selosti lähes neljän sivun verran suunnitelmistaan perheelleen. Ei hän mitään tarkempia yksityiskohtia voinut kertoa, se olisi ollut liian riskaabelia valtion sotasensuurin takia, ja mikä tahansa kirje voitiin avata ilman suurempia ilmoituksia. Nuo kaksi kirjettä olivat kuitenkin selvinneet kuin ihmeen kaupalla tarkastamatta perille, mikä oli sysännyt liikkeelle erinäisten tapahtumien ja ystävänpalvelusten sarjan, jonka myötä Riitaojan perhe oli onnistunut auttamaan heitä nykyisen kotinsa löytämisessä, kunnostamisessa, ja asuttamisessa. He kiittivät mielessään joka päivä Riitaojan perheen suopeutta poikansa elämänvalintojen suhteen, sillä he tiesivät, mitä heidänlaisilleen miehille tapahtui poliisien huomassa.)_

Lehto mumisee unissaan jotain ja Riitaojan ajatukset palaavat salamana takaisin nykyhetkeen. Käsi hakeutuu automaattisesti lapaluiden väliin, silittää siitä hellästi kunnes mutina lakkaa ja Lehdon hengitys palautuu takaisin vanhaan rauhalliseen rytmiinsä. Huoneessa on jälleen hiljaista, ja Riitaoja tuijottaa verhojen läpi loistavaa täysikuuta. Koko viikon jyllännyt myrsky oli laantunut viimein illansuussa, ja taivas oli kirkas ensimmäistä kertaa viiteen päivään. Vaikka Riitaoja on mielissään huonon sään loppumisesta, tarkoittaa se, että maanantaina on palattava takaisin paperitehtaalle. Myrskyn takia koko tehdas oli menettänyt sähköt, jota ilman raskaiden koneiden operoiminen oli osoittautunut lähes mahdottomaksi. Kaiken lisäksi putkisto oli rikkoutunut ja aiheuttanut vesivaurion tehdashallissa, minkä ansiosta Riitaojan (sekä Lahtisen, joka oli Riitaojalle koko työn puhunutkin) osasto oli saanut vapautuksen töistä vaurioiden korjaamiseen asti.

Joku toinen yö Riitaoja olisi voinut hipsiä hiljaa ulos istuskelemaan tuvanportaille ja ihailemaan huimaavan korkean tähtitaivaan loputtomuutta. Jo rintamalla nuo samat tähdet olivat alati valaneet häneen uskoa selviytymisestä. Lahtinen oli kerran vartiossa selittänyt, miten tähdet saattoivat olla jopa satojen valovuosien päässä toisistaan, osa ehkä jo kuolleitakin mutta niiden valo jatkoi päättäväisesti avaruuden halki matkaamista. Lahtisen valistuksesta huolimatta Riitaoja halusi lapsellisen naiivisti uskoa, että jos tähdet voivat kaiken tuon lisäksi olla noin kauniita, voi hänkin selvitä mistä vain.

Nyt tärkeintä on kuitenkin pysyä hereillä ja karkottaa varjoissa lurkkivat haamut.

Riitaoja kääntyy varovasti vasemmalle kyljelleen, varoo siirtämästä nukkuvan päätä pois kainalostaan. Lehto on kaunis siinä tuhistessaan, kulmat hieman mutrussa mutta muuten rentoutuneena. Oikea käsi korjaa peittoa paremmin heidän ylleen, varmistaa, että jalat ovat kokonaan täkin alla. Vaikka Lehto kuinka väittäisi vastaan silkkaa omapäisyyttään, Riitaoja tietää, että halvaantuneetkin jalat voivat paleltua ja aiheuttaa uusia ongelmia.

Niin, ne jalat. Lehdon toinen häpeäpilkku.

Ei se Riitaojaa haitannut, että hänen rakkaansa oli pyörätuolissa. Tärkeintä oli, että he olivat yhdessä ja elossa. Vaikka rauhaa oli kestänyt jo monta vuotta, paljon kauemmin kuin sodat olivat yhteensä, Lehto koki edelleen tarpeeksi ylläpitää täydellisen alikersantin roolia. Siihen ei pyörätuolissa kököttäminen sopinut. Riitaoja oli havainnut, että etenkin painajaisten jälkeen Lehto oli tavallista äreämpi, hän äksyili eikä suostunut käymään ulkona. Oli aivan kuin hän olisi taantunut takaisin pahaiseksi huutolaislapseksi, joka ei jaksanut enää välittää isäntäperheen kurittamisesta tai väkivaltaisuuksista. Pahimpien tuittuilujen aikaan Riitaoja soittaa muutaman korttelin päässä asuvalle Määtälle, joka tulee sukkana paikalle ja onnistuu aina rauhoittamaan parhaan ystävänsä mielentilan. Mistä he sitten puhuvat kun kammariin sulkeutuvat, sitä Riitaoja ei tiennyt eikä oikeastaan halunnutkaan. Jotkut asiat oli tarkoitettu puhuttavaksi vain suljettujen ovien takana.

Vartomisen sijaan hän keittää kiltisti kahvit, istuu keittiössä ja puhelee Lahtisen kanssa. Kyllä Lehto ja Määttä tulevat takaisin keittiöön kun siltä tuntuu, ja silloin Riitaoja tarjoaa väsyneen hymyn ja iskee kahvikupit kouraan. Ei ole ongelmaa johon kahvi ei auttaisi, sen Riitaojan isä oli jo pienenä hänelle iskostanut päähän.

Keittiön kello lyö aamuyhtä, ääni kumisee jokaisella lyönnillä talon rakenteiden läpi ennen kuin hiljenee. Lehto ei herää, ei vaikka Riitaoja sipaisee hiukset pois silmiltä ja suukottaa hellästi ohimoa.

On rauha.

Lehto painautuu heti paremmin Riitaojaa vasten, hakeutuu lähemmäksi lämpöä ja kosketusta. Oikea käsi tiukentaa otettaan lanteilla ja Riitaojan pitää purra huulta, ettei alkaisi hihittämään. Jopa unissaan Lehto onnistuu löytämään ne herkimmät kohdat, mutta toisaalta, onhan heillä ollut vuosia aikaa oppia mistä koskettaa, mistä painaa kovempaa ja mistä silittää. Riitaoja tietää, että selkä, etenkin lapojen väli, on Lehdon herkkä paikka. Ei  Riitaojan tarvinnut kuin pehmeästi silittää, ehkä vähän raapia intohimon huumassa, ja Lehto oli kuin sulaa vahaa hänen käsissään. (Aivan yhtä lailla Riitaojan saa sekaisin rintakehää sivelemällä, mitä Lehto käyttää hyväksi vallan usein).

Riitaojasta tuntuu, että Lehdon painajaiset ovat tällä kertaa hellittäneet heti aamuyöstä. Hyvä, raukka ansaitsee kunnon yöunet, edellisestä rauhallisesta yöstä kun on kulunut valtavasti aikaa. Ehkä huomenna he voisivat käydä käpöttelemässä läheisessä puistossa, jos Lehto haluaa. Niin, tai sitten he voisivat käydä Määtän ja Lahtisen luona, istua iltaa ja turista kuulumisia lähes viikon erossaolon jälkeen.

Makuukammarissa on kuuma, mutta Riitaoja ei suostu hellittämään otettaan. Lehto tuntuu hyvältä siinä häntä vasten, juuri oikealta. Aivan kuin yhteensopivalta palapelin palalta. Riitaoja hymähtää kliseisyydelleen.

Siinä on hyvä olla, hän ajattelee, ja antaa unen tulla.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanonini tässä AU:ssa on, että sodan jälkeen pojat muuttavat Tampereelle kahdesta syystä: Lehto ei tunne oloaan turvalliseksi muualla, ja Riitaoja pitää siitä miten helposti hän voi massaan hukkua. Määttä ja Lahtinen asuvat poikien lähellä, ja nelikolla on tiivis ystävyys siviilissäkin. Rahikainen huitelee kuka ties missä. Riitaojan perhe on todella suopea ja hyväksyvä aikaansa nähden, mutta toisaalta onhan Risto heidän kaikkien silmäteränsä joka on viattomuudellaan onnistunut kietomaan sormensa ympärille mm. kaikki.


End file.
